Flexible articles, like for example disposable diapers, are mostly packed either in cardboard boxes or in flexible bags made of plastic film. Cardboard is heavy, takes more space than plastic; gives less flexibility for storing since it is rigid and, in use, continues to take up the same amount of space, even when practically empty. On the other hand, it has the advantage of being naturerenewable and biodegradable or recyclable since paper recycling facilities are already in place. Plastic bags, which are lighter and allow more flexibility, are not biodegradable and, although techniques are being developed to recycle plastic, no recycling facilities are in place yet.
In order to decrease the quantity of packaging material needed for packing flexible articles, technologies have been developed to compress such flexible articles before packing them, which have led to a reduction of cost of such packing material and to a reduction of empty packing material to dispose of, which is an environmental benefit Equipment to compress such flexible articles is readily available on the market. EPO patent application 89201611.4 describes an opening device for flexible bags filled with such compressed flexible articles. Flexible bags filled with compressed flexible articles according to European patent application 89201611.4 are found on the market since November 1988. The executions available are made of polyethylene, which is a plastic material which is not easily biodegradable and for which recycling facilities are not yet in place, although they are being developed. There is consequently a need for finding a way to pack flexible articles, which have been compressed, in a more environmentally friendly outer container.